Enter the Shadows into the Cursed World
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: This will be a collection of works inspired by numerous things. A concentration of fear/madness and the 2p!Hetalia characters.


2p!Axis Powers

Enter the Shadows into the Cursed World

Laughter echoes in the hallways. A man runs toward his room and slams the door. His breaths are rushed and rapid. He uses his weight to keep the door closed and puts his ear next to the door to listen for noises. His heart races with every second that passes and fear etches into his mind as he begins to worry about his pursuers.

The sound of metal clanging against the railing of the stairs sends chills down his spin. A vile cooing makes him gulp in fear of what would happen next. He backs into the room and looks around. Relief sweeps over him for a moment as he takes shelter in the closet.

"Where are you?" A man asked sweetly.

His voice sounds like honey but is bitter as venom. He knows that this man means to do more than he looks. He gulps again as the door opens. The muffled sounds of boots stepping on the floor beg him to send silent prayers to a pointless cause.

Minutes later, along with an unsatisfied sigh, the pursuer leaves without another word. The man sighs as he peeks between the closet doors, the light dilating his pupil as he searches the room. He feels relieved and walks out into the room. He sits on his bed and a sudden heaviness on his eyelids.

He lays back and drifts into slumber.

The man wakes up. He sits up and looks around. Everything is unfamiliar to him and he isn't in the room he was in before. He gets to his feet and starts to walk around. He feels a pair of watchful eyes on him as he walks around the room. Unsure of what to do, he continues to explore the room and eventually leaves into the hallway beyond it.

The eyes follow him where he goes, making him feel paranoid and anxious. His olive colored eyes examine every inch of the walls and floors in front of him. Something crashes behind him. He jumps and looks around with wild eyes. His heart races like it did the night before with the man and his dagger.

He swallows his spit and turns to continue his journey. As he approaches another door, he feels disappointment in realizing this is another nightmare.

Something brushes past him and he freezes. The man looks around again and notices a purple cloth on the floor. He picks it up and feels faint. Clutching his head, he stumbles into the tables in the hallway and knocks over all the finery they held. He becomes less coherent about the world around him and losses consciousness again.

A loud crash wakes him from his slumber with a jump. He sits up and looks around with his wide and wild olive eyes. He sees light violet eyes and freezes. The monster before him stands with a glower and a look of disapproval. He jumps to his feet and starts to run.

The loud clambering behind him as he speeds past the hallway and into the room from before, tells him that his pursuer was giving chase. A dark cloud blocked the man's memory of how he got to where he is and why. Not that it matters, this is only going to happen again and again until he gives in.

The lumbering man continues to chase me. I don't know why I am cursed with this but I wish for it to go away. I hide in my room again, in the same spot I had hid before. My memories never come back when he chases me but I know this path. This happens every night after all. Ever since I met her. This was her fault… maybe a little of my own but it was her's as well. She was the tempting beauty. The angel that I was never to meet.

Nobody understands my affection for her but they know the side effects of this misplaced love. Maybe this is why the Colonies revolted… maybe this is why everything happens. Because of misplaced affection for a fictional lady.

Many call me King. Others call me insane. Over the years I have had different names for different rulers. Pseudonyms for different beliefs or causes. Religions or cultures. None of it matters anymore. My life ended when I met her. She is the bane of my existence and I wish her gone from it.

I whisper something under my breath as the large man stands in front of the closet door.

_"Beware of Lady Porphyria."_


End file.
